


Clarity of Purpose illustration

by mekare



Series: Clarity of Vision illustrations [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pastels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Clarity of Purpose chapter 1: Thorin makes a very dramatic entrance in Hobbiton.





	Clarity of Purpose illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clarity of Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621967) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



So the muses kind of sneaked up on me from behind today. I re-read [chapter 1](http://mithen.dreamwidth.org/71757.html#cutid1) of Clarity of Purpose and the last scene grabbed me and I just had to do it.

_He hastily drained his teacup and pulled his cloak back on, then opened the door a crack._

_The wind slammed it inward as a sudden bolt of lightning branched across the sky, unbearably bright._

_And silhouetted against that searing light was a great black horse, rearing up practically on his doorstep._

_Bilbo gasped and fell backwards as thunder crackled and boomed around him and the horse's hooves crashed to the stones._

 

 


End file.
